5 Years is a long time,My love
by angelicacostales99
Summary: 5 Years after umi's confession to maki and being regected by the said girl and maki realizing she love the bluehaired girl but as they meet once again with umi fall for another girl will maki bring back umi's faded feelings for her. rated t to be safe also a little bit of you know what is it just wait for it
1. Chapter 1

**5 Years Is A Long Time,My Love**

 **Umi's pov**

I opened my eyes as the sun shines from the window to my eyes, its been 5 years since I left japan and live here at Canada I didnt think that i would go this far for just runnning away from a rejection after that running away thing i inherited the dojo as well as my uncle's comapany since he dont have an heir to it

There were a soft knock at my door "yes?" i asked while standing up from my bed

"Umi Sama your father wants to talk to you his down stairs and also the breakfast is ready" Kaye said

"i see i will be there in a minute" i replied back

i went to my bathroom to take a quick wash and went to wear my daily clothes since its a holiday and there is no work,

i went down stairs to see my father and mother sitting at the dining i went to them and bid them a good morning

"daughter" my father suddenly speaked i looked at him "i want you to go back to japan its been 5 years and our company's main branch is in japan" then my mother butt in

"also umi its been years since your confession you should have move on and find someone that is really for you"

Im still thingking about what mother said, right now im inside our family's private plane going back to japan

ill admit i missed my hometown,the cherry blossoms,my old schools,the summer brezze,the winter's coldness and HER

i was interrupted in my thoughts when the plane stopped getting the hint i know i am back here in japan

when i got out from the airport onto the awaiting car i saw a glimpse of red a fammiliar shed of scarlet my heart started to thump loudly that i can hear it she suddenly looked my way so i immeadiately got in the car not looking back to her," _maki how long has it been since i last saw you?"_

 **maki's pov**

were here in the airport because kotori will be coming back from a 2 years of studying abroad honoka is so excited on seeing her fiancee again after a long wait when we saw her honoka immediately run and pounced on her but the excitement on her eyes change to surprised until she point at our left there we saw a glimpse of blue my heart starte to beat rapidly fast 'she is back' she is looking our way then she hurriedly went inside a car i felt a slight sting in my heart 'its my fault i guess'

i only realized that i love her when she went away after i rejected her i still remember her painful smile and tearfull eyes her cracking voice her cool and calm aura that i got used to, i rejected her because i thought i have feelings for nico chan but how am i so wrong

after that i focused my self on studying and graduated earlier than i expect now i have my family's hospital and now my plan is to make it up to her _'Umi,5 Years Is A Long Time My Love_ '

 **HIguys its author san this is my first fanfic so please bear with it**

 **my door is open for all of your reviews and suggestions so please stay tuned!**

 **also sorry if its short ill make it longer nest time bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys am back! also shout out to shirohasnothing this chapter is dedicated to you for an unknown reason

anyways this chapter is focused mainly on umi and here you will meet who she fell in love with ENJOY!

~author san

 **Umi's pov**

Its been two weeks since i went back here in japan nothing special happened on those days except today, today ill be meeting a big client, the Nishikino, this afternoon hope everything will be fine,

I heard a knock from my office door

"yes?" the door opened revealing my assistant Eve

"Sonoda-san the meeting with the nishikino has been canceled" i looked at her confused

"why is it canceled?" i asked her

"well nishikino san said they can't meet you anytime today because something came up" she answered

"well then if the meeting is cancelled ill take a day off today" i said waiting for her response

"well your the boss kid" i chuckled i always like it when she call me a kid like when i'm just in high school,

I stood up and bid a good bye to her, As i got out of the building i went to my car which is an 2016 Ford Mustang GT,I went home first to fetch chichi my dog then we went to the park for an walk,

As we walk through the park chichi suddenly run I think he saw something, he was pulling me when i bump on someone chichi stopped running thinking he found what he is after, I looked up to see a girl on the ground 'maybe shes the one who i bump in...of course idiot shes on the ground its clear that the one you bump is her!' i thought so I immediately help her up but when she looked at me i felt my world began to slowdown, everything faded its like where the only ones standing here in this very moment we stared at each others eyes until chichi barked interrupting us blush was all over her face and i know my face is redder than maki's 'maki' i shake my head to remove my thought about her

"uhm hi miss i'm so so sorry about that" I said she shook her head

"its ok by the way my name is Faye" she smiled

"I'm umi...So what are you doing here all alone?" i asked we talked to each other for an hour but she have to go home since her mother is worried about her i went home too thinking about her maybe this is what mother is telling me to move on and find someone who is really for me _'maybe she's the one'_ i thought Faye didnt leave my mind until i drifted to sleep... _'maybe i can give this a shot'._..

Hey guys! thanks for reading! the next chapter wil be here sooon so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS THIS IS THE 3RD CHAPTER HORRAYYY!

after this chapter 4 will be released soon (i'm so productive)

anyways enjoy this chapter and also it will now revolved on maki and some hint of kotohono!

start reading already geez!

maki's pov

I feel my hand started to numb because of my nonstop lectures seriously why would i have to write this many as if i will use this writting skills in operating a patient geez!

my long awaited dismissal bell rang so i immediately pack my things and went out to my car onto a nearby restaurant where we will meet for a short gathering as i drive i saw her,umi, with a girl tagging along with her i felt a light tug on my heart i kept on driving until i reach the resto honoka and the others are already there

"Maki chan!" honoka shouted at me while holding her fiancee's hands the others also greeted me,

we all kept in contact except for umi that disappear with out a say, we all went to same university, I obviously took medicine,while kotori took fashion, honoka,hanayo and rin took culinary, eli and nozomi both took business management and nico took performing arts

we all graduated to be what we want to be but we did'nt have any glimpse of umi until now we all saw her at the airport even in the news she's on the front page of all the magazines saying "Sonoda's New CEO With Her Dashing Style" its funny that after all those years without her she'll appear and be all around us distracting our every move,

we ordered our meal and eat with peace until a group of people wearing a very formal suits went inside yes its only a common thing to occur here a group of bisiness men meeting here since its close to their companies but the one that catched our attention is a blue haired girl my heart started to pick its pace,She looked at us but then looked away as if were nothing to her they proceeded to the VIP room then they closed the door,

"she changed" kotori said "she'd not the Umi I knew back then" honoka butt in

"me either did we do something that made her hate us?" NO! NO! I'm the one who made her like that!

"uhm I need to go to the bathroom for a minute" without waiting for any response I left towards the bathroom,

I slammed my hands onto the sink I looked at my self on the mirror

I'm the worst...

and yeah thats it hehe

oh and I will Be releasing a new story any days soon and its tittle is 15 Days With you

so keep tuning!

ill wait for your reviews!


End file.
